Class-mate
by Jcansnh
Summary: Fisika dan Haechan adalah perpaduan yang buruk!/"Udah. Oh, di dalam tempat tisu ini aku udah nyalin jawaban buat kamu. Cepat disalin ke lembar jawaban, aku nunggu diluar." jawab Jeno sambil tersenyum.[ Nctd's; Jeno X Haechan; seq from Kelas Baru; chp:3 up! ]
1. Chapter 1

"Pst pst.. Jeno!"

Jeno menoleh dan mendapati Haechan memasang wajah badmood. Ia meletakkan pulpennya dan beralih mengusap surai madu pacarnya.

"Kenapa?" Jeno balas berbisik, ia tidak mau ambil resiko kalau Bu Kim marah karena tidak diperhatikan.

Haechan meletakkan kepalanya di meja, dan menghadap ke Jeno. "Aku bosan."

Jeno tersenyum saat menyadari mata Haechan semakin kecil, lebih kecil dari mata Jisung si adik kelas. "Kamu ngantuk ya?" Haechan mengangguk sambil menguap sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jeno.

Senyum Jeno makin lebar saat mendapati mata Haechan mulai terpejam. Perlahan Jeno memasang headset putih di telinga Haechan dan memutar playlist dari Jung Seunghwan, lagu mellow akan cepat mengantarkan tidur. Jeno merasa beruntung mengambil tempat duduk dibelakang Yoon Sanha, kalau begini kan tidak kelihatan Haechan sedang tidur.

Jeno kembali memperhatikan Bu Kim yang menjelaskan materi tentang peluruhan atom.

.

.

"Ekhem. Itu yang di pojok lagi tidur ya?"

Jantung Jeno mendadak berdebar berlebihan, bukan karena jatuh cinta pada Bu Kim, tetapi takut Haechan tertangkap sedang tertidur. Jeno mendongak dan melihat Bu Kim sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Choi Yoojung, bangunkan teman sebangkumu."

Eh? Teman sebangku Yoojung? Berarti Park Minhyuk?

Jeno mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat dimana Yoojung dan Minhyuk duduk, disana ia melihat Minhyuk sedang tertidur dengan telinga yang tersumpal headset. Jeno juga melihat ekspresi kesal Yoojung ketika Minhyuk tak kunjung bangun, pemuda Park itu baru bangun setelah Yoojung dengan sadis memukul tangannya menggunakan penggaris besi. Minhyuk terlonjak dan nyaris memukul balik Yoojung yang mempelototinya lucu, kemudian Minhyuk langsung memasang cengiran terbaiknya. Bu Kim yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil berdecak, kemudian memberikan teguran ringan kepada Minhyuk yang masih memasang cengirannya.

Jeno sekarang memfokuskan matanya pada Haechan yang sedang tertidur pulas, pacarnya itu tadi pagi memang mengomel karena kurang tidur untuk mempersiapkan OSN Kimianya yang terakhir kali. Haechan walaupun agak gesrek, dia bisa diandalkan di pelajaran kimia, jadi beberapa guru sedih karena sang pengharum nama sekolah harus pensiun. Haechan memutuskan ikut OSN tahun ini untuk menjadikannya kenangan indah di penghujung masa sekolah, karena di perguruan tinggi nanti ia sudah tidak bisa lagi ikut perlombaan antar sekolah, tidak bisa mengerjai para juniornya di ekskul kimia, tidak bisa lagi membajak makanan dari Pak Song sang pembina ekskul kimia, juga tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah khawatir Jeno saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya kurang tidur dan kurang makan.

Tepat setelah Bu Kim keluar kelas, Jeno menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, menghadap ke Haechan. Tangannya terulur menyingkirkan poni Haechan yang menutup kelopak mata, bibirnya tersenyum dan berbisik dengan sangat pelan.

"Jangan terlalu sibuk sayang, aku kan khawatir pas sadar kalau bobot pipimu itu mulai menyusut."

.

.

-fin

.

.

Ps: yang minta lanjutan dari Kelas Baru, nih buat kalian gaissssss. Ini kuambil dari satu meme astro kalo kamu jadi temen sekelasnya rocky, ada rencana mau dilanjut dari situ sih. Rencana loh ya. Rencana. Btw Park Minhyuk itu Rocky gais.

Pss: aku ngga pernah balas review, tapi aku lihat review kalian kok. Serius. Aku pengen balas sih...

Psss: aku mau fokus to,uas,uasbn,unbk,sbmptn jadi kemungkinan ngga update ff. Doakan aku lulus sbmptn supaya ngga ngulang T.T

Pssss: tengkyu gg8n gengs yg kadang jadi inspirasi ffku, lafyu unnideul dongsaengdeul

Psssss: get wel sun eunu webtun boy kuwh;((

((LAGU+SUARA JUNG SEUNGHWAN ITU ASYIQUE SEKALI YHAAA))

Maaf untuk typo, dan review?


	2. Chapter 2

Jeno mendesah pasrah saat angka yang didapatnya tidak ada satupun di pilihan antara A sampai dengan E. Ini bukan sekali ataupun dua kali Jeno tidak mendapat jawaban yang tersedia di option soal, ini sudah lebih dari lima belas soal dan Jeno sudah menyerah. Dari total tiga puluh lima soal pilihan ganda dan lima soal essay, ketua osis yang baru saja dilengserkan itu baru menjawab sepuluh soal pilihan ganda dan satu soal essay, itupun yang menggunakan nalar, bukan hitung-hitungan dengan berbagai rumus.

Kepala Jeno tiba-tiba menoleh pada Minhyuk yang sedang menerima kertas essay milik Yoojung. Minhyuk yang sadar tengah diperhatikan langsung menoleh ke Jeno dan bicara tanpa suara, 'Mau jawaban essay?'

Jeno langsung menggeleng sambil tersenyum, sementara Minhyuk hanya mengangguk dan segera menyalin jawaban pacarnya.

Netra Jeno kini memperhatikan Haechan yang tepat berada di sebelah kanannya, mereka hanya terpisah jarak setengah meter. Jeno tersenyum saat bibir Haechan mengeja yang ditulisnya tanpa suara, tangannya sendiri sibuk menggoreskan karbon pada lembar soal.

Dan bel tanda waktu ujian tinggal lima belas menit menyadarkan Jeno. Atensi yang awalnya Jeno kerahkan untuk memperhatikan pacarnya, kini beralih pada soal-soal yang belum dijawab. Haechan diam-diam menoleh ke arah Jeno dan tersenyum.

Decitan antara lantai dan kursi terdengar memekakkan telinga, membuat atensi para siswa dan pengawas teralih. Haechan pelakunya, si mantan anggota OSN kimia. Setelah Haechan menyimpan alat tulisnya, ia perlahan berjalan dari kurungan kursi dan meja. Tangan Haechan dengan cepat memberikan kertas soal miliknya pada Jeno dan mengambil kertas soal Jeno. Haechan menukarnya dengan sangat cepat dan Jeno terkejut.

Pasalnya, Haechan itu dikenal sangat pelit dalam memberikan jawaban, apalagi ini merupakan ujian sekolah.

Haechan sempat berbisik sebelum pergi melangkah untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban dan soal ujiannya,

"Cepat salin, jawaban essay juga sudah kuisi di sini."

.

.

Jeno langsung mengedarkan pandangannya setelah keluar dari kelas, tetapi netra sipitnya itu masih belum bersibobrok dengan tubuh ataupun tas milik Haechan.

"Aku tadi lihat Haechan sedang jalan berdua dengan Renjun ke arah parkiran."

Itu adalah mantan pacar Haechan, si Mark yang sedang duduk di bangku taman kelas 12-B.

Jeno tersenyum untuk menanggapi, "Thanks, bro." Dan segera berlari ke arah parkiran.

Benar saja, Haechan sedang duduk di atas motor sport milik Jeno sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Mau pulang sekarang?"

Haechan tiba-tiba tesentak dan memberikan Jeno tatapan tajam, "Sejak kapan disitu? Aku kaget, tahu!"

Jeno terkekeh sebelum mengusak puncak kepala Haechan, "Baru aja kok. Mau langsung kuantar pulang?"

Haechan menggeleng, lalu menunjukkan ponselnya pada Jeno. Di layar ponsel itu terpampang satu foto cafe dengan suasana hangat, Haechan memang sedang membuka aplikasi instagram. "Ada cafe baru dekat rumah Renjun, kesana dulu ya?"

Jeno tersenyum, lalu mengangguk."Turun dulu gih, aku mau keluarin motornya."

Haechan menurut, ia turun dari motor dan menerima uluran helm dari Jeno. Setelah itu ia cepat-cepat menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana dan mengenakan helm.

"Chan?"

Haechan mendongak dengan helm yang belum terpasang dengan baik, mengundang senyum menyenangkan dari Jeno.

"Untuk jawaban kimia tadi, terima kasih."

Jeno membantu Haechan memasang helm dengan benar. Setelah itu, Jeno men-stater motor miliknya.

"Terima kasihmu kuterima setelah membayar semua yang kupesan nanti." ujar Haechan sesaat setelah naik ke motor.

.

.

-fin

.

.

Kejadian pas usbn nih wkwk. Usbn kan ada paketnya, cuma soalnya aja diacak. Jadi, pas jawaban essay itu bener-bener asik wkwk. Next nanti tentang gimana cara minta+ngasih jawaban dari ruangan tempatku ujian wkwk. ((Spoiler kalo mau update sebelum unbk wkwk))

Maaf untuk kalimat yang berantakkan dan tidak sinkron.

Ps: H-6 unbk, ugh!

Pss: Aku ngga bisa fokus gara-gara p101s2 ㅠ.ㅠ

Psss: Tanganku gatal mau nulis tentang samuelXdaehwi, seungwooXwoojin gara-gara foto preview+official😭😭

Maaf untuk typo. Dan, review? Aku butuh kalimat penyemangat untuk bisa lancar nulis. Thx.


	3. Chapter 3

Haechan mendengus kasar. Tangan kanannya mendorong papan scanner yang diatasnya terdapat ljk yang hanya dihitamkan pada bagian data diri dan nomor peserta. Pelajaran fisika adalah pelajaran yang paling dibenci Haechan. Dia tetap tidak tahu apa-apa meskipun sudah belajar maksimal. Haechan sudah pasrah saja kalau nanti nilai fisikanya sangat jelek.

"Chan... Haechan." Haechan segera menoleh ke kiri, tempat duduk Jeno.

"Kamu paket 13, kan?" tanya Jeno.

Haechan mengangguk sambil merengut, lalu ia memperlihatkan ljknya yang masih bersih. Jeno tertawa pelan saat Haechan kembali melempar papan scanner miliknya dan memilih untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Haechan terbangun karena Sanha menendang kursinya dengan sengaja. Haechan berbalik dan nyaris menyemprot Sanha dengan segala umpatannya. Tetapi umpatan itu kembali tertelan saat Sanha menunjuk ke arah Jeno menggunakan mata.

"Chan, minta tisu." ujar Jeno saat Haechan menoleh.

Haechan lalu melemparkan tisu miliknya ke Jeno. Bukan hanya selembar tisu, tetapi lengkap dengan tempatnya.

.

.

Menjelang sepuluh menit sebelum bel tanda ujian selesai, Haechan berniat untuk menembak jawaban D dari nomor pertama sampai terakhir, dan menuliskan diketahui pada essay. Tapi belum sempat mewujudkan niatnya, Jeno tiba-tiba datang dan mengembalikan tisu.

"Udah selesai, Jen?" tanya Haechan.

"Udah. Oh, di dalam tempat tisu ini aku udah nyalin jawaban buat kamu. Cepat disalin ke lembar jawaban, aku nunggu diluar." jawab Jeno sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Jeno mengumpulkan lembar jawaban dan keluar kelas, Haechan cepat-cepat mengambil satu tisu yang dilipat berbeda. Disana sudah tertera jawaban pilihan ganda, lengkap dengan jawaban essay.

"Heol, Jeno memang terbaik." seru Haechan sambil menyalin jawaban.

Haechan berhenti setelah menghitamkan lima sepuluh soal.

"Tapi, sejak kapan paketku dengan Jeno sama?"

Detik berikutnya ia mengendikkan bahu dan kembali mengisi ljk, "Masa bodoh, yang penting ljk terisi."

.

.

.

Omake

Jeno sempat melihat bahwa Haechan mendapatkan paket 13, sementara dirinya mendapat paket 23. Jadi ia langsung memanggil Bae Jinyoung yang duduk di depannya.

"Jinyoung..." bisik Jeno.

Jinyoung berbalik, "Ya?"

Jeno lalu memamerkan senyum, "Tukar paket dong."

Jinyoung memperhatikan kode paket miliknya sendiri, lalu tertawa kecil. "Supaya paketnya sama dengan milik Haechan?"

Jeno mengangguk dan berterima kasih setelah Jinyoung menyodorkan paket soal miliknya.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

Besok ujian nih! Wkwk. Maaf kalau kata-katanya berantakkan, itu ciri khas saya wkwkwk.

Ruangan ujianku waktu itu begini, ada banyak modusnya. Padahal pengawasnya itu kadang killer, tapi tetep aja ada cara untuk tukaran jawaban atau diskusi soal wkwk. Partnerku ngerjain soal itu ada 5 orang, dan kita beneran begitu wkwk.

Ps: chp selanjutnya kuupload habis unbk ya~

Pss: Haechan keliatan gendutan ya?wkwk

Aku mau coba balas review nih, ehehehe.

\- Rusa Aneh

Aku emg biasa nulis pendek, kalo panjang malah ngalur kemana mana wkwk. Thanks udah review^^

\- dream'snoonachan

Kak ryn! Wkwk. Aku rockyXyoojung shipper loh ya. Bukan rockyXaeryn shipper wkwk. Ayo ntar kita kolab buat fanfict bareng Jaehyun unni! Wkwk. Thanks udah review^^

\- JaeminNanana

Aku sering liat kamu review ffku loh! Wkwk. Iyanih asik kalo punya pacar pinter T.T Btw yang samuelXdaehwi udah ku upload ehehe. Thanks udah review^^

\- Mastaxxx

Iya us sama usbn masih pake kertas uhuhu, un doang yg pake kompi. Kimia sama fisika itu aku serius ngasal, berharap banyak di essay doang T.T semangat sbmptn! Ayo lulus bareng! Thanks udah review^^

\- Rimm

Lama ngga liat kakak review di ffku T.T Aku jadi kecanduan Jeno Haechan nih kak, padahal kiblat awalnya di Mark Haechan wkwk. Thanks udah review^^

\- Mieayambaso

Thanks kakak baso(?)jadi pengen baso uhuhu. Nih udah dilanjut ya kak ehehe. Thanks udah review^^

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
